Sailor Zoe Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to DinosaurKingRockz's upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Zoe. Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * (Kids Playing on the Beach) * Blossom: Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (Zoe Grabs the Binoculars from Blossom): Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in Max's league. * (Judy Grabs the Binoculars from Zoe): Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (Pocahontas Grabs the Binoculars from Bubbles): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * Bubbles (off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * Barney: They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * Baby Bop: And do quite what they want. * (Pocahontas Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of Pocahontas) * (Pocahontas Screams) * Major Glory: Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * Valhallen: Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (Krunk Laughs): Yeah. * (Zoe, Pocahontas, Bubbles, and Blossom Look Puzzled) * Pocahontas: They're hitting on us. * Blossom: You know it. * (Zoe and Bubbles Nod) * Zoe Drake: It's true. Ash, give us a hand here. * Ash Ketchum: Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * Major Glory: And who are you? * Valhallen: Come on. Let's just get outta here. * The Infraggable Krunk: Yeah. * (They Walk Away) * (Ash Spits): Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Zoe. * Zoe Drake: I'm sorry, Ash, but Max's not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Ash Ketchum: I thought I just had to protect you. * Buttercup: Well, protecting Zoe's a tough job, Ash. * (Ash Stares at Buttercup) * Buttercup: Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * Ash Ketchum: Uhh-- * Bonnie (off-screen): Come on, Ash. * Ash Ketchum: Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * Buttercup and Bonnie: Huh? * Zoe Drake: What was that? * Blossom: Buttercup's always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * Pocahontas: So Banjo's going for an older woman. * Bubbles: That explains the blushing. * Zoe Drake: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * Bonnie: As if that would matter. * Zoe Drake: Huh? Clip Sneak Preview: * Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle (2000) Clips for Shows and Movies: * Dinosaur King (2007) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Pocahontas (1995) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) * Barney & Friends (1992) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996) * Pokemon (1997) Voices: * Linda Ballantyne as Zoe Drake * Liza Balkan as Buttercup * Katie Griffin as Pocahontas * Susan Roman as Bubbles * Emilie Claire Barlow as Blossom * Stephanie Beard as Bonnie Trivia: Gallery: Zoe Drake in A Gameshow Showdown.png Buttercup in the Got Milk Commercial.jpg Pocahontas Staring.jpg Bubbles.png Blossom Angry.jpg Bonnie (TV Series).jpg Baby Bop in Barney Let's Go to the Zoo.jpg Barney in Barney You Can Be Anything.jpg Ash Ketchum Caught Caterpie.png Major Glory in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg Valhallen in The Powerpuff Girls.jpg The Infraggable Krunk.jpg Category:Sneak Peek Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:DinosaurKingRockz Transcripts